Le secret
by Buggy-Tale
Summary: Marinette, jeune collégienne de troisième à Paris, a été désignée, tout comme son acolyte Chat Noir (Adrien), pour sauver Paris, du Papillon-. Seulement, le combat qu'ils mènent, face à une nouvelle victime, se fait plus dur que prévu et Ladybug (Marinette) perd son Kwami, dévoilant, sans le vouloir, sa véritable identité au garçon qu'elle aime, sans le savoir, Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

Le Secret

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Paris, jeudi 19 mai 2016, 8h10, une jeune fille court sur les nombreux toits de Paris, elle semble pressée et très fatiguée. Cette jeune fille, c'est moi et … je suis en retard ! Comme toujours, je cours à travers tout Paris essayant de trouver un endroit sûr, pour me permettre de me dé-transformer sans problèmes, et essayant de me frayer un chemin parmi toutes ces personnes qui discutent de la nouvelle victoire de Ladybug et de Chat Noir, face au redoutable (ou pas) Papillon. Une fois sortie de ma cachette, c'est à dire un arbre, je me remet à courir, mais cette fois sur la terre ferme, en tant que Marinette et non en tant que Ladybug. Je cours aussi vite que me le permet mon corps (et ma fatigue) pour ne pas arriver trop en retard, même si j'ai déjà plus de dix minutes de retard.

\- **C'est toujours la même chose Tikki ! À chaque fin de missions, je suis toujours en retard, du coup, je perds du temps pour voir Adrien et je me fais engueuler par la prof !** Je fais une mine boudeuse tout en m'adressant à mon Kwami, le petit animal qui me permet de me transformer en Ladybug, qui me sourit.

\- **Tu sais Marinette, être une super-héroïne et sauver Paris ont tous les deux leurs bons et leurs mauvais côtés. Et puis pour ce qui est d'Adrien… Tu n'est même pas capable de lui dire « bonjour » sans bafouiller ou devenir toute rouge.** Me répond-elle toujours en souriant. Je lui souris sachant parfaitement qu'elle a entièrement raison.

ooo

J'arrive enfin devant le collège, toujours en courant. Je me précipite vers l'entrée mais me retourne en percevant des bruits de pas pressés derrière moi, je m'enfuis en voyant une tignasse dorée s'approcher de moi au pas de course… Adrien.

\- **Il est aussi en retard, lui aussi, c'est bizarre !**

\- **C'est vrai que c'est étrange, ce n'est pas son genre d'arriver en retard.** Me souffle Tikki, en retournant se cacher dans ma sacoche. Je repars aussitôt de l'endroit où je me suis cachée et me dirige rapidement vers la salle de sciences, **« Pfff ! J'ai horreur des sciences ; je n'y comprends rien ! »**. Je longe rapidement les longs couloirs du collège mais ralentis, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, en arrivant à ma salle. En arrivant à destination, près de la porte, je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et regarde discrètement (ou pas) à travers le hublot.

\- **C'est bon la prof et tournée vers le tableau, elle écrit le cours**. Je suis soulagée. Mon soulagement se fait encore plus grand, lorsque je remarque que la sale peste, Chloé, et son toutou roux, qui lui sert de meilleure amie, sont affalées sur leur table à dormir profondément. Je tourne lentement la poignée et pousse la porte pour entrer sur la pointe des pieds et me dirige, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, vers ma place, à côté d'Alya, ma meilleure amie.

\- **Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es ENCORE en retard ?** Malgré le fait qu'elle chuchote je perçois quand même la colère dans sa voix, je baisse la tête et réfléchis à une excuse.

\- **C'est pas ma faute, c'est … heu … mon réveil qui n'a pas sonné, du coup je ne me suis pas réveillée**. Bon OK c'est une excuse bidon, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire… ou pas. Je continue à discuter avec elle, tout en rattrapant mon cours, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, laissant entrer Adrien, tout essoufflé d'avoir couru. La prof se retourne brusquement vers lui et hurle.

\- **Adrien ! Dans le bureau du principal, tout de suite !**

 **« Ouf ! »** , Elle ne m'a pas remarquée, même si ça me fait de la peine pour Adrien.

\- **Marinette ! Ça vaut aussi pour toi !**

 **« Et merde ! »** , Chloé se met à rire, bien qu'elle soit triste, elle aussi pour Adrien vue le crie de surprise qu'elle à poussé tout à l'heure. Je me lève et suis lentement la trace de la tignasse dorée.

ooo

Nous sortons du bureau du principal avec, chacun, deux heures de colles en plus de nos parents, mis au courant de la situation (enfin surtout pour moi), qui viennent nous chercher, **« Youpi ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »**. Nos excuses, bidons pour moi, n'ont pas su satisfaire le principal. Nous nous dirigeons tout deux vers notre prochain cours, puis vers la salle des collés.

ooo

18h00, nous sommes enfin sortis, ces deux heures de retenues ont été un vrai calvaire, en plus du fait que je n'ai pas plus observer Adrien vue qu'il était placé à deux rangés derrière moi. En sortant, je me fige et reste plantée sur place, mes parents sont là et ils n'ont pas l'air contents. Je m'avance vers eux en baissant la tête, pour éviter de croiser leur regard, **«** **Chouette ! Je vais encore me faire engueuler** **»**.

\- **C'était à prévoir Marinette.** Me chuchote Tikki. Je soupire en pensant qu'elle a raison, encore une fois. Mais mon cauchemar ne s'arrête pas là, je peux apercevoir la peste et son caniche roux, qui sont venues pour m'humilier devant Adrien et mes parents.

\- **Marinette Dupain-Cheng !** Crie mon père. **Il va falloir qu'on s'explique tout les trois !** il désigne ma mère en la ramenant vers lui. **Tu as de plus en plus d'absences et de retards ! On peut savoir pourquoi ?!**

 **« Et bien c'est simple papa, je suis Ladybug et j'ai pour mission de sauver Paris des vilains méchants ! Voila pourquoi je suis si souvent absente ou en retard»** je pense.

\- **…** Je n'ai pas le temps de parler que la pimbêche me coupe déjà la parole.

\- **Moi ça ne m'étonne pas !** Commence la peste. **Ça n'est pas surprenant vu les parents que tu as, ce n'est pas en étant simple boulanger qu'on peut élever des enfants. Tu ne vas pas aller très loin dans la vie, tu finiras simplement comme ton père, un vrai vaurien !**

\- **Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de mon père et de ma mère, eux au moins, ils s'occupent de moi !** Ma colère augmente de plus en plus, ce que j'aimerai l'attacher à mon yo-yo magique et l'a suspendre en haut de la tour Eiffel, ça nous ferrait à tous des vacances. Quand je me retourne vers mon père, je vois qu'il a le visage tourné vers le sol. Les larmes commencent à naître dans mes yeux, ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça, d'autant plus qu'il n'a même pas cherché à la reprendre.

\- **Laisse tomber Marinette…** un courant d'air froid me gèle de la tête aux pieds. **Viens on rentre.**

Je le suis sans faire de remarque.

ooo

Quand je me réveille, c'est la pagaille à la maison, tout est sans dessus dessous. Je cours vers la boulangerie qui est dans un sale état, elle aussi, il y a de la pâte à pain partout sur les murs et les vitrines sont complètement explosées, laissant tout le verre éparpillé sur le sol. Je me précipite vers ma mère en la voyant étalée sur le sol, elle commence à bouger quand je mets sa tête sur mes genoux, elle ouvre les yeux et m'observe.

\- **Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?!**

\- **C'est ton père, il est devenu complètement fou, je ne le reconnais plus.** Elle a les larmes aux yeux en me disant ça, les miennes menacent de venir aussi.

Je me précipite dehors et tombe nez à nez avec mon père, enfin presque. Ma mère avait raison, j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, il a un costume collant noir avec un masque de la même couleur sur le visage. Un « V » entouré d'un papillon est cousu sur son costume.

\- **Marinette ! Ton père s'est sûrement fait akumatizé.** Me dit Tikki.

\- **Oui j'avais compris Tikki!** Ma colère est papable, mais je dois me contrôler.

\- **Papa ! C'est moi, Marinette ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe** ?

\- **Je ne suis plus « Papa », je suis « Le Vengeur » et je veux me venger de Chloé Bourgeois pour son insolence envers ma famille.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 tant attendu (ou pas tout dépend de vous). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, alors voilou bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

" - **J** **e** **suis le vengeur et je veux me venger de Chloé Bourgeois pour son insolence envers ma famille !** "  
\- **Bon d'accord, sur ce point là, tu n'as pas vraiment tort, papa...** Je lui réponds, mais je suis immédiatement coupée par mon Kwami qui s'est mise en colère.  
\- **Marinette ce n'est pas une raison ! Il faut essayer de le raisonner.** Me dit Tikki qui me fait fait les gros yeux pour paraître plus sévère. Je lève les yeux au ciel, " **On** **ne** **peux** **même** **plus** **rigoler** **!** "  
\- **Oui Tikki je sais**. Je soupir en pensant qu'il va falloir je protège Chloé, cette sale peste !  
\- **Papa, il faut que tu te reprenne, tu n'est pas toi même !**

Mais bien sur, il ne m'écoute pas et me tourne le dos en se dirigeant vers la maison de Chloé.  
\- **OK... Si c'est comme ça...** Je me dirige vers un coin plus tranquille (tout le monde est sorti de chez soi en entendant mon père crier le nom de "Chloé Bourgeois" dans les rues de Paris). Je tourne au coin d'une ruelle sombre et m'y engouffre. Je regarde autour de moi, vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne pour me surprendre.  
\- **Ça me parait bien ici, à moi de jouer maintenant !** Je regarde mon Kwami, toujours dans ma sacoche, qui me hoche la tête avec un léger sourire, l'air complètement sur d'elle.  
\- **TIKKI** **TRANSFORME MOI !** Je crie et à peine cette phrase eut-elle le temps de sortir de ma bouche que mon Kwami s'engouffre dans ma boucle d'oreille qui deviens aussitôt rouge à poids noirs. Je commence alors à me transformer en Ladybug.

ooo

Une fois transformer en Ladybug, je sors de ma petite cachette et me mets aussitôt en route pour la maison de la sale peste.  
\- **J'espère que Chat Noir est déjà sur place.** Me dis-je, mais connaissant mon chaton, il serait plus prudent que je le prévienne.  
Je sors mon yoyo magique et l'ouvre en deux pour qu'apparaisse un téléphone magique (" **Ça fait beaucoup de "magique", je** **sais** **.** "). J'appelle Chat Noir qui répond, comme toujours, immédiatement.  
\- **Salut ma Lady ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi plus de 24 heures.** Il me fait son sourire enjôleur. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais continue quand même de l'écouter. **Alors tu as besoin de bras chacréments musclés pour te faire un gros câlin.** Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.  
\- **Ne fais l'idiot et arrête avec tes jeux de mots stupides ! Thomas Dupain-Chang, le père de marinette s'est fait akumatizer, il se dirige tout droit chez Chloé.** Son sourire s'efface aussitôt et il retrouve son sérieux (" **wouah ! C'est surprenant de sa part !** ")  
\- **Ok ma Buginette, on se retrouve là-bas.** Je lui hurle dessus mais garde quand même mon sourire.  
\- **Ok, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**  
Je raccroche la première et accélère en espérant arriver avant le vengeur, mon père.

ooo

L'hôtel des bourgeois, le Grand Paris, est majestueux avec ses grandes briques couleur crème, on le repère directement quand on est sur les toits de Paris puisqu'il s'agit d'un des bâtiment le plus grand de ceux de Paris (après la tour Eiffel bien sur). Il est juste en face de moi et par chance je ne perçois pas la présence du Vengeur.  
\- **Alors** **ma** **Lady,...** **je** **t'ai** **manqué** **?** Je lève les yeux rapidement vers ma gauche et vois que Chat noir et perché sur le haut du toit du bâtiment sur lequel je me suis accroupie **.** **Je** **ne** **t'ai** **pas** **trop** **fait** **attendre** **j'espère** **.** Comme toujours il me fait ses petits yeux de chaton et son beau sourire enjôleur (" **B** **eau ?! Depuis quand je trouve son sourire "beau" moi !** "). Je lui souris, moi aussi, et lui réponds (ironiquement)  
\- **Tu** **sais** **très** **bien** **que** **c'est** **l'enfer** **quand** **tu** **n'es** **pas** **avec** **moi** **.** **Ne** **t'en** **fais** **pas** **,** **tu** **arrives** **juste** **à** **temps** **pour** **empêcher** **le** **Vengeur** **de** **nuire.** Je regarde vers l'hôtel et aperçois mon père qui se rapproche du bâtiment. **Allez** **mon** **minou** **,** **on** **va** **avoir** **du** **travail** **.**  
Je lance mon yoyo vers l'hôtel Bourgeois tandis que Chat Noir, lui, se sert de son bâton pour atterrir devant l'hôtel.  
Nous entrons à l'intérieur et sommes surpris de trouver le lieu très, très calme.  
\- **C'est** **trop** **calme** **ici** **.** C'est vrai que d'habitude, dès que j'entre ici, il y a toujours cette peste pour me sauter dessus en me criant qu'elle est ma plus grande admiratrice et qu'on est les meilleures amies du monde, ou alors c'est le personnel de l'établissement qui court partout pour satisfaire soit Chloé, soit les demandes loufoques des clients tout aussi loufoques. Chat Noir hoche la tête pour confirmer.  
 **\- Oui.** **C'est** **vraiment** **trop** **calme.** Me répond-il.  
Nous nous dirigeons, d'un pas pressé, vers la chambre de Chloé.

ooo

Quand nous entrons dans sa chambre, celle-ci est sombre et tout aussi calme que le hall du bâtiment. J'avance lentement dans le noir de la chambre, guidée par mon félin préféré, en espérant trouver Chloé saine et sauve.  
 **-** **Là** **,** **je** **l'ai** **trouvée** **.** M'appelle Chat Noir.  
 **-** **Bien** **joué** **mon** **chaton** **.** **Tu** **as** **vraiment** **une** **très** **bonne** **vue** **.** Nous avançons vers Chloé, d'un pas toujours aussi pressé. Elle est allongé sur le sol, inconsciente, comme m'a mère. Je la secoue doucement pour la réveiller. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux.  
 **-** **Lady** **Bug** **?** Elle écarquille les yeux et s'accroche désespérément à mon coup, comme un naufragé s'accroche à sa bouée. Je souffle doucement mais finit par la serrer dans mes bras.  
 **-** **Chloé** **!** **Qu'est-ce** **qu'il** **s'est** **passé** **?**  
 **-** **C'est** **le** **vengeur** **.** **Il** **s'est** **attaqué** **à** **moi** **.** **Je** **ne** **comprends** **pas** **,** **je** **n'ai** **pourtant** **rien** **fait** **!** **Tout** **le** **monde** **sais** **que** **je** **suis** **un** **vrai** **petit** **ange** **.** Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour imiter le vole du papillon et me fait un sourire d'ange. Je la laisse tomber en entendant sa réponse, lui faisant échapper un " **Aïe !** " qui ne laisse pas Chat Noir de marbre, il est déjà hilare en voyant la tête de Chloé qui fait les gros yeux.  
\- **Mais** **oui** **je** **n'en** **doute** **absolument** **pas** (c'est ironique bien sur). Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupir, lorsqu'un bruit me fais sursauter et met tout mes sens en alerte. Chat Noir aussi est sur ses gardes, il a sorti son bâton et s'est mis en position de combat. Je sors mon yoyo et le fait tourner sur lui-même. Je fronce les sourcils et me concentre, tout comme le fait mon acolyte.  
 **-** **Chloé** **sors** **d'ici** **et** **vas** **te** **mettre** **à** **l'** **abri** **.**  
 **-** **Mais** **...**  
 **-** **Il** **n'y** **a** **pas** **de** **mais** **!** Je cris. Ma tension est palpable. Elle se tait et sort sans plus de commentaire.  
Je me retourne vers le bruit et constate qu'une ombre nous observe depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'avance vers lui en continuant de faire tourner mon yoyo magique. Chat Noir fait de même. je lui envoie mon yoyo pour l'immobiliser mais il l'évite, je tente une nouvelle approche et lance ma jambe vers son coup mais il l'évite là encore et en profite pour sortir de la chambre par la fenêtre pour se diriger vers les toits.  
 **-** **Vite** **Chat** **Noir** **!** **On** **ne** **doit** **pas** **le** **perdre** **!**  
 **-** **Je** **te** **suis** **ma** **Lady** **.**  
Nous suivons le vengeur sur les toits de Paris, en essayant de temps à autres de l'attaquer mais en vains ; il évite toutes nos attaques.

ooo

Nous avons suivit le Vengeur jusqu'à une ancienne usine, où celui-ci c'était finalement arrêté après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite. Cette usine est très sombre mais je peux voir que les murs de briques sont gris et noirs par endroits à cause de la saleté. Plusieurs fenêtres pourraient nous aider et éclairer la pièces mais celles-ci sont couvertes de poussière et de crasse en tout genre. je m'avance lentement, toujours sur mes gardes, sur les pavés humides de l'endroit et m'arrête au bout de deux pas. j'attends mais le seul bruit qui me soit parvenu à l'oreille n'est que le bruit de mes talons qui claquent sur les pavés. Chat Noir commence à s'impatienter.  
\- **Où** **nous** **as** **tu** **emmené** **?** Demande-t-il au Vengeur.  
\- **Tu** **le** **sauras** **bien** **assez** **tôt** **.** Chat Noir s'apprête à avancer vers mon père, bâton à la main.  
- **Non** **attends** **!** Je l'arrête brusquement en tendant mon bras devant lui. **Ça** **sent** **le** **piège** **ici** **.** Je regarde à droite et à gauche pour voir si aucun danger ne pourrait surgir du noir. Je finis par me retourner en entendant un mauvais rire dans mon dos.  
\- **Lady** **bug** **et** **Chat** **Noir** **... Enfin !** **C'est** **un** **immense** **privilège** **de** **vo** **us** **recevoir ici.** Nous nous retournons pour nous retrouver face au Papillon, je recule instinctivement, apeurée, mais retrouve rapidement mes esprits.  
 **-** **Arrête** **tes** **jérémiades** **!** **On** **sait** **tous** **très** **bien** **pourquoi** **tu** **nous** **a** **emmené** **s** **ici** **.**  
 **-** **Tu** **n'auras** **jamais** **nos** **Miraculous** **Papillon** **!** **Il** **faudra** **ME** **tuer** **pour** **ça** **!** Chat Noir s'est mis en avant côté pour me protéger de toutes attaques. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure frisson me parcourt de la tête aux pieds lorsque j'entends la fin de la phrase de Chat Noir.  
\- **Et** **bien** **c'est** **ce** **qu'** **on** **verra, mon petit chat** **.** **Que** **le** **vrai** **combat** **commence** **...**

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou les loulous voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

 **« - Hé bien… C'est ce que nous allons voir mon petit chat. Que le vrai combat commence ! »** Un sourire sadique venait de s'afficher du son visage d'insecte et Chat Noir s'avançait un peu plus vers lui se plaçant juste devant moi, prêt à me protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Non ! Je ne veux pas être lâche et laisser Chat Noir risquer sa vie pour me protéger, comme à chaque combats. Je ne veux plus me cacher derrière mon acolyte et avoir peur de me battre. Après plus d'un an à combattre le mal à ses côtés, il est temps que je me débrouille seule et que je me batte sans l'aide de mon chaton.

 **\- Chat Noir, vas t'occuper du vengeur. Je me charge du Papillon.** La colère se fait ressentir dans ma voix et Chat Noir hoche la tête et se retourne pour se placer dans mon dos et se retrouver face à mon père, toujours manipulé par le Papillon.

 **\- Fais attention** **à toi Ladybug.** Un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand il prononça mon nom, pour une fois il n'a pas dit **« Buginette »** ou encore **« My Lady »**.Je me concentre rapidement sur Papillon qui eu un rire qui ne présagera rien de bon.

 **\- T** **u ne trouve pas que ça drôle…** Je fronce les sourcils et m'impatiente. **Un papillon contre une coccinelle, c'est plutôt cocasse comme situation.** J'avance lentement vers lui faisant tourner mon yo-yo magique sur lui-même.

 **\- Cocasse ? Oui en effet. Mais il me semble que la coccinelle vie plus longtemps que les papillons.**

Rapidement, tout en avançant vers lui, je lance mon yo-yo sur lui pour l'enrouler autour de ses jambes et lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Seulement, mon attaque était prévisible et Papillon l'esquiva agilement, il sortit une épée aiguisée de sa canne et la brandit vers moi. Je cours alors vers lui, suivant un trajet circulaire autour de lui et lançant mon yo-yo à plusieurs reprises sur lui. Rien à faire. Il pare tout mes coups avec le dos de son épée. Je décide de lancer mon yo-yo sur une barre métallique en hauteur pour me balancer au dessus de sa tête, après plusieurs balancements, j'envoie ma jambe gauche sur lui et lâche mon yo-yo. Je l'atteint à la mâchoire, le bruit du craquement de ses os me fait sourire et me procure un plaisir énorme, je profite de son déséquilibre pour enrouler mon yo-yo autour de ses jambe et (cette fois je ne rate pas mon attaque) je le fais tourner autour de moi pour l'envoyer dans le mur le plus proche.

L'impacte de l'insecte crée un énorme nuage de poussière qui m'aveugle quelques secondes seulement. Ces quelques secondes suffisent à Papillon pour m'attaquer par surprise et me toucher le bras gauche avec le côté tranchant de sa lame. Je serre les dents et laisse apparaître une grimace de douleur déformant mon visage. Mon adversaire aussi est dans un piteux état mais même après avoir été propulsé violemment dans un mur, seuls son bras droit semble cassé et sa mâchoire complètement explosée et pleine de sang. Il tend son bras intacte devant lui, main ouverte et paume tournée vers moi. Je suis tout à coup assaillie par une nuée de nuisible dans le même genre que celui se cachant derrière ce voile noir qui m'entoure désormais et me gâche entièrement la vue. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me fier à mon ouïe pour repérer ses mouvements, **« c'est pas gagné »** _ **,**_ j'ai beau entendre le moindre de ses déplacements, ils sont trop rapide pour que je puisse le localiser. Je commence à tourner sur moi-même en suivant le bruit de ses mouvements, je dévie brusquement sur la gauche en reculant quand son épée apparaît, **« de nul part »** , et essaie de m'atteindre au visage. Je lance mon yo-yo plusieurs fois au hasard dans l'espoir de le toucher mais son épée à été plus rapide pour me trouver et me transperce la cuisse qui me fais souffrir tout autant qu'elle saigne. Je suis maintenant déséquilibrée et Papillon en profite pour me faire tomber avec le plat de son arme, il apparaît, **« toujours de nul part »** , et se positionne devant moi. Tandis que la nuée de papillons s'évapore au fur et à mesure que Papillon s'avance vers moi, je suis complètement à sa merci.

Je jette un regard désespérée vers mon ami qui se bat toujours avec mon père. Il a l'air de s'éclater à sauter partout pour faire tourner mon père en bourrique, il a l'air de jouer, **« de jouer au chat et à la souris »**. Mon sourire s'élargit en pensant que, moi aussi je fais le même genre de blagues stupides que lui. Mais mon sourire s'efface rapidement au moment où Papillon me ramène à la réalité en s'avançant promptement vers moi. Alors que je recule pour échapper à ses sales pattes, une idée me traverse l'esprit. J'attends alors que Papillon s'approche un peu plus de moi. J'attends jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à environ 20 centimètres de moi pour lui asséner un coup de pied bien placé dans le bas des jambes et le fait basculer en arrière, le craquement de ses tibias me fait retrouver le sourire, celui-ci s'élargit un peu plus quand un cri de douleur sort de sa sale bouche d'insecte. Je profite qu'il aie perdu l'équilibre pour bondir sur mes pieds et lui envoyer un puissant coup de poing dans son vulgaire visage d'insecte mais il parvient à éviter, de justesse, mon coup et recule difficilement.

En un instant une nouvelle nuée de nuisible s'abat de nouveau sur moi, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas dans le but de me bloquer la vue, mais dans le but de me blesser directement et de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Les papillons m'attaquent de toutes part, me coupant aux bras et aux jambes principalement, déchirant même mon costume, je me couvre le visage avec mes avants bras mais tout à coups, mon adversaire tire profit de mes quelques secondes d'inattention pour me porter un puissant coup de pied dans le dos me propulsant dans le mur le plus proche. Allongée sur le sol, je me redresse difficilement et une fois à quatre pattes, je me met à cracher du sang. J'entends la voix de Chat Noir qui m'appelle.

 **\- Ladybug, tout va bien ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon chaton, tout va bien.** Je m'efforce de sourire comme pour me convaincre moi-même.

Pendant ce temps-là, Papillon s'est approché de moi, un grand sourire vicieux collé sur le visage, et se trouve dès lors juste derrière moi. Au moment où j'essaie de me redresser, il revient à la charge et m'envoie son coup de pied dans les côtes, les brisant très certainement au passage. Il se penche au dessus de moi et m'attrape par le coup.

 **\- Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes d'inattention pour écraser une pauvre petite coccinelle.** Son mauvais sourire s'agrandit et je lui crache au visage.

 **\- La ferme saleté d'insecte** **!** Son sourire s'efface aussitôt après ma remarque et il me jette, cette fois-ci plus violemment que tout à l'heure, dans un mur de brique situé à côté de mon partenaire. Celui-ci se figea en me voyant allongée au sol, dans un sale état. Il s'avance et vient se placer entre Papillon et moi.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait pu être aussi violent.** Son visage se baisse vers moi et son regard profondément peiné se fixe dans le mien. **Désolé Ladybug, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule avec lui.** Sa voix est pleine de remords et de colère.

Je baisse mon visage vers le sol, j'ai être la plus stratège de l'équipe, Chat Noir n'en reste pas moins le plus puissant de nous deux et moi... la plus faible. Je regarde rapidement mon père, qui est resté sur place dans l'attente d'une nouvelle consigne de son « maître », et laisse échapper un faible murmure.

 **\- Désolée papa...** Chat Noir se tourna soudainement vers moi, le regard étonné.

Il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il vit que je pleurais. Papillon aussi était étonné de ma réaction, il appela mon père qui se posta à ses côtés, obéissant comme un petit chien.

 **\- Tu as l'air beaucoup attachée à lui, Ladybug, même trop attachée.**

Son sourire sadique réapparut, son expression ne présageait rien de bon. Un violent frisson me traversa de la tête aux pieds lorsque j'entendis mon père, écroulé sur le sol pousser un puissant cri de douleur. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et son expression montrait clairement qu'il souffrait le martyr.

Je me tourne brusquement la tête vers Papillon, me provoquant le tournis, et m'adresse à lui furieuse et effrayée à la fois.

 **\- ARRÊTE !** Je me redresse péniblement et fais tourner mon yo-yo sur lui-même, prête à l'attaquer. **ARRÊTE ÇA !** **LAISSE LE PARTIR ! IL NE T'AS RIEN FAIS !** Je hurle, son sourire s'élargit encore plus et me glace le sang.

Il tend son bras devant lui et ferme son poing, comme s'il écrasait un insecte, mon père se tord alors dans tout les sens en hurlant encore plus fort. C'est lui que Papillon est en train d'écraser. Malgré les cris de mon père, je parvient à entendre le bruit de ses os qui se brisent, une envie de vomir me tord l'estomac mais je parvient à la retenir. Chat Noir essayait, à plusieurs reprises, de frapper notre ennemi commun mais en vain, celui-ci évite tout ses coups. Un rire maléfique, possédé sorti de la bouche de Papillon, seules mes larmes lui faisaient écho dans un petit « ploc » au moment où elles venaient s'éclater sur le sol.

 **\- Ça suffit.** Ma voix n'est plus que murmure mélangée avec des sanglots. Je me relève et m'avance péniblement vers Papillon, vacillant un peu plus à chaque pas que je fais vers lui. J'essuie le liquide poisseux qui coule le long de mes lèvres avec le dos de ma main et m'adresse à lui.

 **\- Laisse le partir maintenant ! Tu l'as assez fait souffrir comme ça !** Il tend sa main, ouverte, vers moi et prononce cette phrase que me pétrifie.

 **\- Donne-moi ton Miraculous et il sera libre.** Son sourire se fais de plus en plus mauvais.

 **\- NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! ÇA SENT LE PIÈGE !** Me crie Chat noir.

Pour toutes réponses, je lui lance un regard désespéré. Je n'ai plus d'autres solutions. Si je veux pouvoir sauver mon père, il faut que je sacrifie mon précieux Miraculous, ma précieuse Tikki. Les larmes se remettent à couler sans que je puisse les arrêter, je ne maîtrise absolument plus mes émotions, mon corps.

 **\- Pardonne-moi Tikki.** Ma voix est a peine audible lorsque je prononce cette phrase en enlevant lentement mes précieuses boucles d'oreilles rouges à points noirs et les tend à Papillon.

Chat Noir assiste à la scène impuissant, incapable d'empêcher ce qui va se passer.. alors que je tends mes boucles d'oreille à mon ennemi, mon costume de Ladybug s'évapore peu à peu et laisse apparaître la véritable personnes qui se cachait sous ce costume : Marinette Dupain-Cheng, une simple collégienne empotée, maladroite et très lâche. Chat Noir m'observait stupéfait. Peut-être est-il déçu de voir que ce n'était sous ce costume, peut-être espérait-il trouver quelqu'un d'autre sous mon masque, je baisse la tête rien que d'y penser. Le sourire de Papillon s'élargit encore plus, déformant complètement son horrible visage d'insecte, il leva la main et me mit une puissante gifle qui m'envoya dans un nouveau mur.

 **\- MARINETTE !** Cria Chat Noir qui, juste après m'avoir vu percuter le mur, tenta d'arracher mes boucles à Papillon, mais il ne réussi qu'à lui arracher son masque. Alors il se figea.

 **\- Père…** murmura t-il. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller mais je pu apercevoir qui se trouvait derrière le masque de Papillon, mon cœur manqua un battement.

 **\- Adrien…** je susurrais en sanglotant, tandis que mon cœur volait en mille éclats.

Subitement, un voile noir s'abattit sur moi, les forces de la coccinelle m'avaient définitivement quittées.

ooo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou mes loulous, voilà (avec beaucoup de temps d'attente ^^) le chapitre 4 de ma fiction, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Voila voila bonne lecture à tous, bisous !**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

« **\- Adrien…** Je susurrais en sanglotant, tandis que mon cœur volait en mille éclats.

Subitement, un voile noir s'abattit sur moi, les forces de la coccinelle m'avait définitivement quittées. »

ooo

Des sensations… rien que des sensations. Je ne sens rien d'autre mis à part les secousses et l'engourdissement vivace de mon corps qui refuse de m'obéir, me rendant ainsi incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Au fil que les secondes passent, je me rends compte que les sensations se font de plus en plus fortes et je sens désormais que je suis traversée de la tête aux pieds par de violentes secousses. Je ne suis pas en mesure de dire d'où viennent ces tremblements mais je peux en conclure que mon corps est en mouvement mais pas de lui-même. Peut-être que le lieu où je me trouve est en mouvement ou secoué par des tremblements, ou peut-être que quelqu'un me porte et est en mouvement… quelqu'un… Chat Noir !

Brusquement toute ma mémoire me revient, la dispute avec mon père, son humiliation par Chloé, son akumatization, le combat contre Papillon… la perte de mon miraculous. En repensant au fait que je viens d'échanger mon précieux miraculous en échange de la liberté de mon père (d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il puisse être encore en vie), mon moral se retrouve plus bas que terre. Les secondes s'écoulent encore et encore et je suis à même de sentir chaque partie courbaturée de mon corps, qui me fait énormément souffrir. J'arrive enfin à bouger légèrement la tête sur la droite mais une vive douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne m'empêche de finir mon mouvement. Je me concentre alors et essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Une fois… deux fois… puis trois fois. Rien n'y fait mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir et restent clos. La cadence des secousses ralentit et celles-ci se font moins violentes, Chat Noir a certainement dû ralentir dans sa course en me sentant bouger. Il s'arrête complètement et j'essaie de nouveaux d'ouvrir les yeux. Bingo ! Ils acceptent de m'obéir et finissent par s'ouvrir. Immédiatement, mon regard croise le regard chaud et profond de Chat Noir et je me sens rougir en sachant qu'il s'agit en réalité d'Adrien, celui-ci me fait un tendre sourire comme s'il voulait me réconforter, me remonter le moral. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner les yeux de son doux visage et aperçois mon père, endormi, sur l'épaule d'Adrien. Il est vraiment dans un sale état ; son épaule est totalement déchiquetée et ensanglantée, du sang séché recouvre sa lèvre inférieure et d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux viennent marquer sa fatigue due au combat contre mon chaton. Je rougis de nouveau à cette pensée.

Je parviens finalement à tourner la tête sans grimacer, _**« Enfin rien qu'un tout petit peu »**_ , et je regarde attentivement le paysage. Chat Noir court toujours dans les rues de Paris, celles-ci sont éclairées tous les 50 mètres plongeant alors certains bouts du trottoir dans le noir profond de la nuit. La légère brise nocturne vient me rappeler mes nombreuses blessures mais surtout mes habits complètement déchirés en venant se frotter contre moi, je me mets alors à frissonner et Adrien, qui semble avoir remarqué mes légers tremblements, me serre un peu plus contre lui. Sa chaleur corporelle s'empare alors de moi et je m'autorise à sourire sous le plaisir de cette étreinte chaleureuse.

Les rues sont complètement désertes, certainement par ce qu'il doit être quatre ou cinq heures du matin, seules les feuilles mortes se risquent à se balancer de trottoirs en trottoirs sous l'influence du vent qui les agite de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite provoquant un petit bruit de papier chiffonné qui se traine sur un sol de dalles en pierres. En me concentrant bien je parviens à écouter cette douce mélodie, ce doux mélange entre l'air du vent et le chant de ses feuilles mortes, qui me détend quelque peu, qui me libère un peu de ma culpabilité pour avoir abandonné Tikki. _**« Tikki, je suis tellement désolée… »**_ , Chat Noir baisse lentement son visage vers moi et ralenti sa course.

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr qu'elle comprenait ton choix et qu'elle ne t'en veut pas.**_

Il me frotte doucement le sommet du crâne et me sourit tendrement, je remarque alors que j'ai parlé à haute voix et les larmes se mettent à couler sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Un sanglot m'échappe et je sens mes narines s'humidifier, _**« Génial je me laisse complètement aller devant celui que j'aime »**_ mais après tout je m'en fous complètement, pour le moment ce qui m'importe le plus c'est de récupérer ma précieuse Tikki. Un nouveau sanglot s'échappe et je me mets à renifler de la plus sexy des façons. Je finis par refermer les yeux avec la fatigue se faisant plus insistante qui fini par me gagner entièrement.

ooo

Lorsque je rouvre de nouveaux les yeux, Chat Noir me dépose délicatement dans mon lit. Il m'a ramené dans ma chambre et a ramené mon père à ma mère pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Je l'entends quitter la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain juxtant ma chambre, après plusieurs minutes et plusieurs placards fouillés et vidés de leurs contenus, mon chaton me revient les bras chargés de pansements, bandages en tout genre, désinfectant, cotons, … Il finit par s'installer à côté de moi sur le lit et je souris en remarquant qu'il s'inquiète sur mon état. Mon sourire s'efface dès que le coton imbibé de désinfectant entre en contact avec ma peau délicate.

 _ **\- Aïe…**_ Une horrible grimace vient me défigurer le visage et Chat Noir se fige immédiatement, son regard se faisant de plus en plus soucieux.

 _ **\- Excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas te faire mal ma Lady.**_ Il rougit immédiatement après avoir fini sa phrase. Ça me fait sourire, ce qui bien entendu m'arrache une énième grimace de douleur.

 _ **« Il est mignon quand il rougit »**_ , il termine de désinfecter une énième plaie avec toute la délicatesse du monde et entreprend maintenant de bander le tout, je dois ressembler à une vraie momie avec tous les pansements et bandages qui recouvrent mon corps.

 _ **\- Et voilà !**_ s'exclame-t-il tout content d'avoir pu s'occuper de son héroïne préférée, à moi que ça ne le fasse perdre son temps et qu'il pense que je ne suis qu'une moins que rien... _**Maintenant tu restes sagement ici et tu attends tranquillement mon retour !**_ Il me fait les gros yeux pour appuyer ses propos.

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Mais… Non ! Je refuse de rester ici à t'attendre tranquillement pendant que toi tu te bats contre Papillon à essayer de rattraper ma bêtise et récupérer Tikki !**_

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi c'est devenu bien trop dangereux pour toi maintenant que tu n'as plus ton Miraculous.**_ Sa voix se fait plus grave, il n'a pas tort mais il est hors de question que je laisse mon chaton se battre seul.

 _ **\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse te battre seul face à Papillon ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que soit Chat Noir.**_ En disant cela, j'ai mis de côté ma douleur et me suis redressée pour pouvoir toucher sa joue, _**« tant pis s'il me rejette !»**_. Son regard se fait plus sévère et il me fusille du regard, mon corps se fige immédiatement et je suis incapable de sortir le moindre mort, le moindre son.

 _ **\- Marinette…**_ Ça voix est plus grave et plus sévère tout comme son regard, _**«** **Ça c'est mauvais signe...**_ _**»**_. _**Je ne reste pas ici par plaisir mais plutôt par contrainte.**_ Mon cœur maque aussitôt un battement. _**Tout ce que je fais ici, c'est perdre mon temps. Je pourrais être face à Papillon en ce moment même à essayer de réparer TA bêtise,** son ton insiste sur le fait que tout est de ma faute._ **_A_** **lors** _ **ne crois surtout pas que ça me fait plaisir de devoir m'occuper d'un vulgaire insecte faible comme toi !**_ En entendant son ton de plus en plus violent et de plus en plus fort, mon corps se fige complètement et je suis incapable de sortir le moindre son. Je finis par me recoucher le regard totalement perdu, le cœur et le corps complètement brisé. Les larmes commencent à me brûler les yeux mais je les ravale aussitôt, je ne vais pas me montrer aussi faible face à lui, même si ses paroles m'ont blessées au plus profond de mon être.

 _ **\- Très bien… vas-t-en si ça t'ennuie autant...**_ Ma voix n'est plus qu'un faible murmure mais je tiens bon et parviens à le regarder dans les yeux sans montrer la moindre émotion, le regard complètement vide. Je viens de perdre tout espoir d'être avec celui que j'aime.

Le regard toujours furieux, il s'en retourne vers l'échelle menant au balcon de ma chambre et disparait vers les nombreux toits de Paris me laissant seule. Le cœur totalement déchiré et le corps brisé, j'éclate en sanglot et me laisse aller à des larmes de désespoir.

 _ **\- Pardonne moi de ma faiblesse Chat Noir… pardonne moi de ma bêtise Tikki…**_ Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité et je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves mais pas pour autant sans cauchemars.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut salut mes loulous, voici le chapitre 5 de ma fiction le secret. J'ai essayé de la poster plus rapidement cette fois-ci, mais je ne garanti pas qu'il sera correcte comme les autres chapitres XD. Bonne lecture à tous ^^ !**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

« - _**Pardonne moi de ma faiblesse Chat Noir… pardonne moi de ma bêtise Tikki…**_ Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité et je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve mais pas pour autant sans cauchemars. »

 _ **\- Chat Noir… !**_

Il est là, juste devant moi. Il me tourne le dos et me répète sans fin cette phrase qui me brise le cœur et me glace le sang.

 _ **\- Tu n'es et ne seras qu'un vulgaire et faible insecte !**_ Il me tourne toujours le dos. _**Je ne fais que perdre mon temps avec toi !**_ En prononçant cette dernière phrase il se met lentement en marche et disparaît peu à peu de mon champs de vision.

Les murs autour de moi deviennent brusquement noirs et ce mettent à se resserrer sur moi. Je les entends me dire, eux-aussi, « _**Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte… il va t'écraser comme un vulgaire moucheron !**_ ». Je commence à tourner sur moi-même complètement affolée et terrifiée. Chat Noir a complètement disparu de mon champ de vision et seul le noir et la pénombre de l'endroit me tiennent compagnie. Une compagnie peu recommandable puisque cette pénombre m'empêche de voir les murs se rapprocher de moi pour finalement venir m'écraser comme… un vulgaire insecte.

ooo

 _ **\- CHAT NOIR !**_

Je me réveille en sursaut, le corps secoué par de nombreux tremblements et la respiration complètement saccadée. Je laisse mon regard se balader sur les murs de chambre comme pour me rassurer que je m'y trouve bien. Un soupir de soulagement m'empare lorsque je reconnais les murs de ma chambre et les nombreux portraits et photos de … de… Adrien. Mon cœur manque un battement et me fais terriblement souffrir en revoyant son doux visage. Ce doux visage qui m'a ramené à la maison, m'a soigné et ma dit ce que je redoutais le plus au monde « _**Tout ce que je fais ici, c'est perdre mon temps.**_ », « _**Ne crois surtout pas que ça me fais plaisir de devoir m'occuper d'un vulgaire insecte comme toi !**_ ». Je baisse les yeux vers le sol, enfin vers ma couette, et serre brusquement les poings.

 _ **\- Non ! je ne suis pas faible.**_ Je serre les dents à m'en faire mal et ravale les larmes qui commençaient à menacer de couler le long de mes joues. _**Je ne suis pas faible et je le leur prouverai !**_

Bien décidée à me bouger et à changer les choses, je repousse ma couette et mes draps et saute en dehors de mon lit. Je m'avance vers la sortie de ma chambre mais m'arrête devant mon miroir où s'y reflète le visage d'une fille complètement défaite et dévastée par la terreur. J'essuie alors les quelques larmes séchées sur mes joues et renifle un bon coups (« _**pas très sexy, mais bon…**_ »). Me donnant un peu de courage, je me mets quelque petites gifles sur les joues. Je regarde de nouveaux le reflet de cette jeune fille. Je souris en constatant que, désormais elle ressemble à une battante prête à tout déchirer pour changer les choses. C'est le sourire collé aux lèvres que je quitte ma chambre et sors de la maison.

 _ **\- Tient bon ma précieuse Tikki… j'arrive !**_

ooo

Paris n'est plus tout à fait Paris sans ses interminables toits sur lesquels je voyageais dans mon précieux costume de Ladybug, accompagnée de mon acolyte Chat Noir. Paris me semble même complètement différente, voir même incroyablement vidée de toutes âmes.

Plongée dans le noir perçant de la nuit, j'ai grand peine à retrouver mon chemin à travers cet immense labyrinthe de rue. Tournant et retournant à plusieurs reprises dans les mêmes rues, je me demande si Chat Noir n'avais pas raison finalement, je suis peut-être si nulle que ça… **_« NON ! »_**. Je me gifle de nouveaux pour chasser toutes ces idées noires et me remets à courir, bien décidée à retrouver mon chemin. Même si la pénombre de la nuit ne m'aide pas beaucoup, je réalise soudain que je ne suis plus très loin du but. Je me rapproche peut à peut de l'endroit où nous avons combattu Papillon. Tournant sur la gauche pour contourner une énième maison je me retrouve enfin face à ce mastodonte de briques et de pierres rouges et grises. Dégotant une fenêtre en hauteur, je me hisse sur une caisse posée près d'un mur et saute vers celle-ci pour voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. A première vue, il n'y a rien du tout. Mais au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité du lieu ( ** _« Ben oui c'est plus sombre que dehors. Dehors la lune m'éclaire légèrement le passage. »_** ), je parviens à distinguer une silhouette sombre allongée sur le sol. Celle-ci est parcourue de tremblements et a du mal à bouger, elle semble même recouverte, par endroits, d'un liquide plus sombre encore. Mes yeux sont parfaitement adaptés à la pénombre du lieu et la silhouette ne m'est plus du tout inconnue…

\- **_Chat Noir !_** _heureusement ma voix n'est qu'un faible murmure due à la surprise et la terreur de cette nouvelle._

Il est quasiment allongé sur le sol et tente de ramper vers son adversaire, qui, lui, se porte comme un charme. Papillon se trouve juste devant lui, son bras tendu pointe la lame de son épée dans la direction de Chat Noir. Son sourire est encore plus effrayant que jamais et n'annonce rien de bon. J'ouvre doucement la fenêtre pour tenter de me faire la plus discrète possible en faisant le moins de bruit possible et m'y engouffre immédiatement. C'est dans un grand soulagement que j'atterris sur de nombreuses poutres en bois qui m'empêchent de me vautrer en beauté devant Chat Noir et Papillon **_« Ouf ...! »_**. Longeant les longues poutres de bois je me dirige sans bruits juste au dessus de Papillon. Soudain, mon poids fais tomber de la poussière juste devant le nez de mon ennemis et je me cache aussitôt derrière une grande colonne de bois. Chat Noir profite de la distraction de Papillon, qui se trouve désormais le nez en l'air, pour lui asséner un puissant coup de poing dans la _mâchoire._

\- **_On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te laisser distraire… PÈRE !_** en prononçant le dernier mot de sa phrase, Chat Noir donne l'impression de vouloir cracher au visage de son père. Son regard se fait alors plus sévère et d'un noir encore plus profond et il fonce de nouveau tout droit vers son ennemis. Papillon évite de peu son attaque et lui assène un grand coup d'épée sur le ventre. Sa main vient immédiatement plaquer le morceau de sa combinaison arrachée, et lentement un liquide pourpre vient colorer le clair de sa peau. Je colle ma main contre ma bouche pour m'éviter à la fois de vomir et de crier en voyant cette scène horrible se produire sous mes yeux.

Profitant de la poursuite de leur combat, je continue mon chemin pour arriver de l'autre côté du plafond de bois. De là, je peux désormais fixer le doux visage du Chat. Celui-ci semble m'apercevoir car ses yeux semblent s'élargir de surprise mais finissent par se durcirent de nouveaux. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes en songeant à tout ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre fois… **_« NON ! »_** je secoue la tête pour arrêter d'y penser et me reconcentre sur le combat qui se déroule juste sous mes pieds ; Chat Noir semble avoir repris le dessus sur Papillon, celui-ci ne cesse de reculer sous les nombreux assauts du chaton. Les sourcils de plus en plus froncés, il me semble qu'il est sur le point de flancher. Lui donnant un coups de poing dans les côtés, Chat noir profite de ce moment d'inattention du papillon et fait un bond en avant pour tenter d'agripper une pan de la veste de son adversaire. Celle-ci se soulève légèrement et Papillon se décale sur la gauche pour échapper à mon chaton. J'ai compris ce qu'il tente de faire ! Remarquant un léger reflet rouge dans une poche intérieure de la veste, je remarque que Chat Noir essayait d'attraper mes boucles d'oreilles. **_« TIKKI ! »_**. Trouvant une issus juste derrière moi, je me hisse sous le planché pour atterrir, sans bruit, sur une pile de vieux parpaings usés. Je descends de la pile et m'y cache derrière jusqu'à être parfaitement sûre de ne pas me faire remarquer. Une fois sortie de ma cachette je fonce me cacher derrière des grosses caisses en bois posées juste derrière Papillon. Chat Noir, lui, continue ses attaques de plus en plus puissantes, enfin il parvient à faire tomber son adversaire en lui faisant un croche pied à l'arrière de sa jambe gauche et décroche mes boucles d'oreilles de sa veste.

\- **_Marinette ! attrape !_** il me lance mes boucles d'oreilles et je les attrapes aussitôt. Soudain une énorme vague de puissance m'empare et Tikki réapparaît juste devant mes yeux. Elle semble exténuée mais à l'air d'être prête pour le combat.

\- **_Tikki ! transforme-moi !_** Tikki est aspirée dans mes boucles et je me transforme en Ladybug.

* * *

 ** _Vraiment désolée si j'ai pu être trèèès longue pour sortir mon chapitre ridiculement court (hé oui quoi je suis en vacances ^^) promis je me rattraperai la prochaine fois ! bisous !_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou mes loulous ! Merci à tous pour vos comm' c'est juste trop chou j'adore ;) ! Voilà je vous met enfin la suite, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous le poster mais avec les vacances et la reprise des cours je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça, alors désolée :(**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes bisous !**_

* * *

 _ **"- Marinette ! attrape ! il me lance mes boucles d'oreilles et je les attrapes aussitôt. Soudain une énorme vague de puissance m'empare et Tikki réapparaît juste devant mes yeux. Elle semble exténuée mais à l'air d'être prête pour le combat.**_

 _ **\- Tikki ! transforme-moi ! Tikki est aspirée dans mes boucles et je me transforme en Ladybug."**_

ooo

Fronçant les sourcils et gardant un visage aussi dur et sérieux que possible, je dégaine mon yo-yo magique, le fais tourner sur lui-même pour protéger mes arrières et m'en vais rejoindre mon cher partenaire. Son visage est tout aussi sérieux que le mien mais un léger sourire vient éclairer son doux visage et montrer qu'il est impatient de retourner au combat, malgré son piteux état et la fatigue qui commence à le gagner. Entre-temps, Papillon s'est relevé, le visage déformé par la rage de s'être fait avoir comme un simple débutant. Nous fixant d'un regard plein de rage et d'envie de vengeance, Papillon lève ses deux bras, paumes tournées vers le ciel, et crée, encore une fois, un épais nuage de papillons tous plus sombres que jamais. Reculant pour tenter d'apercevoir mon ennemi à travers cet épais manteau noir, je remarque qu'il nous est impossible de voir quoi que ce soit à travers cette,... chose.

Fermant les yeux et me fiant à mes autres sens, je tente de me concentrer sur les nombreuses positions de Papillon affin de le repérer tout autour de moi. Les yeux toujours fermés, je parviens à ressentir les nombreux courants d'air que fais Papillon en courants dans tous les sens. Ceux-ci, grâce aux horribles sifflement dans mes oreilles, me font deviner où est Papillon dans cette immense nuée de papillons. Rouvrant les yeux, plus que jamais déterminée à en finir avec ce misérable insecte, je lance puissamment mon yo-yo dans les airs, le faisant tourbillonner dans les airs. Respirant à pleins poumons pour me donner encore plus de courage, je ragarde fixement devant moi et m'écris :

- _ **Lucky Charm !**_ tourbillonnant toujours sur lui-même, mon yo-yo se met à libérer des milliers de petites paillettes rouges, semblables à des milliers de petites coccinelles, qui viennent envelopper mon yo-yo dans une douce et délicate lumière rougeoyante. Joignant mes deux mains devant moi, en voyant mon yo-yo se rabaisser brusquement, je réceptionne alors un nouvel objet des plus farfelu, me demandant ce à quoi il pourrait bien me servir... une serviette collante ?! _**"Beurk ...! ce n'est pas la chose la plus agréable que j'ai eu à utiliser !"**_ , me demandant ce que je pourrait bien faire avec cette... chose... je laisse mon regard se balader un peu partout dans la pièce pour tenter de trouver un plan. Je me mets, alors, à me parler à moi même, à voix haute.

 _ **\- Réfléchit Mari... Réfléchit...**_ sursautant brusquement, une idée me vient en tête. Avec une nouvelle lueur d'espoir dans le regard, je me tourne vers la nuée de papillons sachant désormais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

ooo

En m'entendant crier _**"Lucky-Charm !"**_ , Papillon (toujours enveloppé de son nuage de nuisibles noirs, a profité de mon geste pour reculer et se mettre hors de ma portée. Se trouvant désormais à une distance d'environ dix mètres, mon ennemi m'offre maintenant la possibilité de me glisser entre ses jambes (qui, je suppose, sont écartées) et ainsi pouvoir mettre mon plan en exécution. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me concentre sur ma tâche et me donne tous le courage du monde. Faisant tourner mon yo-yo magique sur lui-même pour lui donner de la vitesse et de la puissance, je me mets à courir vers mon ennemi et après avoir parcouru assez de distance pour effectuer une belle glissade, je me jette sur le côté, traversant sans crainte l'épaisse couverture noire. Profitant de la vitesse de ma glissade je lui lance la serviette collante au visage affin de lui bloquer, à son tour, la vue. En terminant ma cours entre ses jambe j'attache rapidement la ficelle de mon yo-yo et me relève pour partir en direction de mon nouvel objectif, faisant bien attention de vérifier que Papillon ne me suit pas. En me retournant je vois qu'il a les deux mains sur son visage et tente de retirer la serviette qui colle vraiment fort sur son visage de nuisible.

Je me retourne alors et me mets à courir rapidement en direction de l'objet de mes désirs..., un énorme conduit d'aération situé quelques mètres devant moi. Le conduit (qui n'est pas en contact avec le plafond) me permettrai de me faufiler entre celui-ci et le plafond et ainsi par la suite remonter d'un coup sec Papillon qui se retrouverait donc la tête dans le vide. Continuant donc ma course, j'essaie de gagner le plus de vitesse possible pour ne pas rester coincée entre le plafond et le conduit d'aération. En arrivant à un mètre du conduit, je prends une énorme impulsion sur ma jambe droite et retiens ma respiration le temps de mon envol, le temps d'une seconde et j'y suis presque,… encore un peu j'y suis presque… arrivant sur le conduit je pose ma main gauche sur le conduit je me penche sur le côté, m'allongeant presque dans les airs , juste entre le conduit et le plafond. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage lorsque j'atterris de l'autre côté du conduit… _**« Yes ! »**_. Une fois les pieds au sol je continue ma course pour m'arrêter quelque mètres après le conduit. Je me retourne vers Papillon et lui cris :

 _ **\- Papillon !**_ m'entendant l'appeler il se retourne vers ma voix, la serviette toujours collée sur le visage, et je poursuis en souriant. _**Cette fois c'est vraiment terminé tu as perdu !**_

Tirant fermement sur mon yo-yo magique, celui-ci rembobine immédiatement son long file et Papillon se retrouve brusquement tiré en arrière. n'ayant même pas le temps de se dégager de mon emprise, Papillon cri de frustration de s'être, encore, fait avoir comme un gamin. La nuée de papillons noirs resta clouée sur place, n'ayant plus leur maître pour les contrôler.

Rapidement, mon adversaire se retrouve suspendu par les pieds, sous le conduit, tentant en vain de se débattre pour arracher la serviette, une grimace de douleur et de colère fend son vile visage en deux et je ne peux n'empêcher de sourire sous la satisfaction de cette situation. Me retournant soudainement vers Chat Noir, qui était resté caché dans son coin, attendant tranquillement mes ordres, je l'appelle et il se tourne vers moi le regard sérieux et furieux.

- _ **CHAT NOIR ! À TOI, UTILISE TON CATACLYSM !**_ Hochant la tête, Chat Noir se dirige tout droit sur notre adversaire en courant, pour ne pas perdre de temps et risquer que l'insecte pris au piège ne s'échappe, arrivant devant lui Chat crie le nom de son pouvoir et murmure à l'égard de Papillon. Celui-ci parvient enfin à enlever la serviette et fixe Chat Noir d'un regard vide.

 _ **\- Je ne regretterai même pas ce geste. Voilà pour m'avoir pourris la vie pendant 15 ans... père…**_ sa voix n'est plus qu'un faible murmure mais je ne décèle aucun tremblement, aucune peur qui pourrait le trahir. En l'entendant lui parler ainsi, je voix l'expression de mon adversaire changer radicalement, les traits colériques affichés sur son visage s'efface lentement pour laisse place à la crainte et à la tristesse.

N'y prêtant pas attention, Chat Noir lève sa main gauche et fait un bond digne des plus agiles félins, il finit sa course en abaissant sa main vers le miraculous en forme de papillon situé au niveau de son col. Dans les secondes qui suivent, notre ennemi se retrouve entouré d'une nuée noire, semblable à celle qui poursuivait la détransformation d'un akumatizé. Celle-ci se propage dans les airs en partant des pieds jusque la tête de Papillon. Devant moi, une pauvre personne anéantie se retrouve à quatre pattes sur le sol et, même si son visage reste baissé, je peux voir que de léger tremblement viennent trahir sa rage et sa tristesse. Le faible personnage en face de moi n'en reste pas moins si faible que cela, il a été pendant de long mois notre adversaire commun à Chat Noir et moi, mais également mon idole dans le monde de la mode et le père de Chaton. L'observant toujours, je remarque que ses tremblement se transforme en faible sanglots et alors que ses larmes se mettent à couler, la culpabilité et la peine m'envahissent peu à peu.

 _ **\- Nooroo… pardonne-moi…**_ sa voix n'est qu'un faible et doux murmure parcouru de tremblements, devant lui se trouve son faible petit kwami. Un petit papillon violet surmonté d'une spirale sur le sommet du crâne se tenait évanouit (dans les airs) devant Papillon, ou plutôt Gabrielle Agreste. En voyant mon ennemi tendre les mains pour recueillir ce petit être endormi et épuisé par le combat, sur le point de tomber sur au sol, je me revois plusieurs heures plutôt, le visage noyé de larmes, pleurant la disparition de ma précieuse Tikki. Alors, en voyant ce visage, je sens tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour son petit Kwami, même s'il ne savait pas comment le lui exprimer. Papillon sert son précieux kwami contre lui, lui demandant à plusieurs reprises de lui pardonner sa méchanceté. La petite créature se mets tout à coup à bouger et ouvre lentement ses petits yeux, fermés il y a peu de temps.

Voyant la petite chose bouger et s'éveiller, Chat Noir se mets à avancer vers son père et me sort de mes pensées. Avançant à mon tour, je tends le bras sur la droite pour empêcher tout mouvement à mon chaton. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi et je croise son regard interloqué. Lui souriant je lui assure que tout ira bien.

 _ **\- Non. Laisse-le. Je suis sur que tout ira bien...**_

Pour une fois, je suis vraiment sûre de ce que j'avance. En voyant le faible sourire et le regard, aussi doux que celui d'un agneau, du Papillon en observant la délicate créature posée entre ses mains, je sais, je suis sûre que tout ira pour le mieux.

 _ **\- Allons nous-en Chaton, je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder ici...**_ Entendant le bruit de mes boucles d'oreilles je regarde Chat Noir et lui tire le bras. Son regard se fait plus doux envers moi mais je sens qu'il y a tout de même un once d'incompréhension dans son regard. Je lui sourie de nouveau et tente de trouver une explication.

 _ **\- Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je suis absolument certaine que tout ira pour le mieux mon chaton.**_ Tout en disant cela je lui montre du doigt Papillon assis par terre avec son petit kwami dans les mains.

Lui faisant mon plus beau sourire je vois qu'à travers son masque ses joues commencent à rosirent. Lui tirant doucement sur le bras, je l'invite à me suivre et quitter cette endroit lugubre, jetant un dernier regard au Papillon désormais aussi faible et inoffensif qu'un simple papillon.

* * *

 _ **Voiloouuu, le chapitre est enfin posté et... comment vous dire... je le trouve vraiment bof et très très court (comme d'hab en fait) ^^, j'espère quand même que vous l'aurait aimé !**_

 _ **Encore désolée de la LONGUE attente (avec les cours j'avais vraiment la flemme de la mettre en ligne ^^').**_

 _ **Bisooouus les loulous !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Coucou mes loulous ! Voici le chapitre final de ma fiction, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous l'écrire avant mais avec la fac c'est vraiment dur de trouver le temps de le faire ^^, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

* * *

 ** _"Lui faisant mon plus beau sourire je vois qu'à travers son masque ses joues commencent à rosirent. Lui tirant doucement sur le bras, je l'invite à me suivre et quitter cette endroit lugubre, jetant un dernier regard au Papillon désormais aussi faible et inoffensif qu'un simple papillon."_**

 ** _ooo_**

"Tout irait bien... Tout irait bien...". C'est ce que je me répétais tout en marchant le long des rues de paris depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais je suis persuadée que tout ira pour le mieux. Bien sur, je sais très bien qu'en laissant au Papillon son miraculous il cherchera toujours à voler nos propres miraculous, je ne suis quand même pas bête ! Mais je suis sûre que Nooroo sera en sécurité et heureux avec son propriétaire actuel, je l'ai vu dans le regard de mon adversaire. Enfin, je ne suis pas sur que le maître des miraculous soit d'accord avec cela, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Je souriais toute seule en me faisant cette réflexion.

Un léger vent frais vint me ramener à la réalité en déposant des légères caresses sur mes joues dépourvues de masque et je me rappelais que Chat Noir, Adrien, me suivait dans un silence de plomb, tout en me fixant de ses si beaux yeux verts. Cela me faisait quand même un drôle d'effet et voyant mon chaton préféré sans son costume. Et ce drôle d'effet ne pouvait me rendre que nerveuse en me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'Adrien qui se battait à mes côtés depuis toutes ses années, pourtant il faut dire que les ressemblances sont tout de même flagrantes.

Je tourne finalement le visage vers lui, pour tenter de déchiffrer son expression. **_"Ce n'est pas gagné"_** me suis-je dis en voyant son visage fermé qui ne laissé paraître aucune émotions. Mais en l'observant un peu mieux, je remarquais que son regard reflétait un mélange de douleur, de tristesse, de colère et de mélancolie. **_"Bon ok ça fait beaucoup pour un seul regard"_**.

M'arrêtant nette, je continuais de le fixer attendant qu'il soit le premier à briser ce silence. Seul le vins me répondre. Au bout d'un certain temps d'attente, mes nerfs lâchèrent.

 ** _\- Adrien...!_** Pas de réponse... ** _S'il te plait parle-moi, j'ai horreur de ce silence !_** Toujours rien... Abandonnant tout espoir de réponse de sa part, je décide de continuer. **_D'accord je n'ai jamais voulu te révéler mon identité ! D'accord j'ai eu peur ! D'accord je ne t'ai pas assez fait confiance ! D'accord j'ai cru ne pas être assez bien pour toi ou ne pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes ...!_** Seule réaction ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. **_Mais, je t'en prie, j'ai mes raisons mais, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas..._**

 ** _\- Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit..._** sa voix se fait faible mais elle me réchauffe quand même le cœur j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il ne veille plus me parler, mais lorsqu'il poursuit et qu'il hausse la voix, j'ai l'impression de me prendre une claque en pleine figure. **_Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, mais même avec tout ce que nous avons vécu ce n'est pas le cas. Je peux comprendre que tu puisses avoir peur, moi aussi j'avais peur de te révéler qui je suis. Pourtant j'en crevais d'envie, mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas ce que tu ressentais._** Son regard envers moi se fait plein de colère et de peine, j'aimerai tellement le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je suis désolée, que je ne pensais qu'à moi et que la peur à envahi tout les sentiments que j'ai envers lui, mais je suis incapable de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur et je baisse la tête en le voyant avancer et me laisser seule au beau milieu de Paris.

 ** _ooo_**

 ** _\- Marinette...? MARINETTE !_** En entendant là voix aiguë de ma meilleure amie m'appeler, je lève la tête de mes bras croisés posés sur mon bureau et la regarde de mes yeux fatigué par mes larmes. Cela fait trois jours qu'Adrien que n'a ni adressé la parole ni regardé. trois jours,... ça commence à me peser sur les nerfs. **_Bon ! Marinette tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ou je dois te tirer les mots de la bouche !_**

 ** _\- Mmm... "Bon d'accord ! Je suis Ladybug, j'arrive tout les jours, ou presque, en retard par ce que je dois sauver le Paris des vilains du Papillon, qui récemment m'as fait révéler ma véritable identité à Chat Noir, Adrien, et depuis il ne parle plus..."_** voilà ce que je voudrai lui dire mais bien sûr je ne peux pas et puis elle me prendrait pour une folle **_"Quoi que..."._**

 ** _\- Marinette, tu ne m'aides pas du tout là !_** J'entends son pied claquer sur le parquet de la salle de classe et je remarque que plusieurs élèves, dont Nino et Adrien (qui ne me regarde toujours pas), rentrer dans la salle. Je replonge ma tête dans mes bras et me mets à marmonner faiblement.

 ** _\- Je me suis engueuler avec mes parents, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler..._** J'arrive à sentir sa déception dans le soupir théâtrale qui précède ma réponse. Une nouvelle fois, on prononce mon prénom, sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas la voix d'Alya qui me tire de mes sombres pensées.

- ** _Marinette ?_** Une douce voix provenant de la rangé juste devant la mienne m'appelle. Je pourrais reconnaître cette voix parmi des milliers de voix. Celle-ci, malgré son côté mélancolique, reste dorée et divinement mélodieuse ( ** _"Bizarre, mais c'est comme ça..."_** ). Adrien me regard avec ses beaux yeux verts. Comme lors des trois jours qui viennent de s'écouler, son regard se fait mélancolique mais surtout coupable.

- ** _Oui..._** ma voix n'est que faible murmure, véritable reflet de mon morale tombé à zéro. Je le suis sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Nous sortons de la salle de classe pour nous diriger plus loin dans le couloir. Une fois arrivés dans un coin non fréquentés des couloirs du collège, Adrien se tourne vers moi et son regard se fait plus triste encore.

- ** _Marinette... je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. S'il te plait, pardon je ne voulais pas te dire ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois, je ne le pensais vraiment pas. J'étais encore sous le choc à cause de toutes ses révélations. D'abord mon père, puis, toi. Je n'ai pas su me mettre à ta place et comprendre à quel point tu étais terrifiée._** Après ce long discourt, je suis incapable de dire quoi que soi. Je décide de lever les yeux vers lui pour les plonger dans les siens et, enfin, essayer de tout assumer.

- ** _J'avais peur et... j'ai toujours peur Adrien._** Adrien est forcé de se pencher vers moi pour entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire. **_Regarde moi... je ne suis pas comme Ladybug quand je ne porte pas son costume. Je suis maladroite, empotée, idiote, timide et j'ai peur de tout même de mon ombre. La preuve je suis incapable de te dire tout ce que je ressens._**

 ** _\- Tu es surtout aveugle Marinette._** Je sursaute légèrement en entendant la gaieté se propager dans sa voix. Son visage, précédemment fermé, se fait joviale et illuminée. **_Tu es gentille, belle, douée, intelligente, tu te préoccupe des autres et pas seulement de toi, pas comme certaines._** En prononçant ce dernier bout de phrase, sa voix est de plus en plus faible mais toujours plus amusée et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Jusqu'à ce que je percute à tous les compliments qu'il vient de me balancer au visage, alors je m'empourpre aussitôt, ce qui le fait rire de nouveau. **_Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux te t'abaisser à se point alors que tu es juste incroyable et que tu as le don de me réchauffer le cœur avec un seul de tes sourire._** Je suis tellement surprise par ses propos que j'en oublie de respirer, je manque très vite d'air et manque de m'écrouler. Adrien me retient par les épaules tout en souriant et la chaleur me monte de plus en plus à la tête. **_S'il te plait Marinette respire, tu me fais vraiment peur là !_** Je respire un bon coup et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois de suite de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais non c'est bien la réalité ; Adrien me tiens par les épaules et me dit toutes ses belles choses dans le seul but de me remonter le morale et de me faire sourire. Tout à coup mon chaton me sert contre lui et me murmure à l'oreille. **_Marinette... je t'assure que tu as le don de me rendre fous. Je suis complètement fous de toi, mais je n'ai jamais, ni trouvé la force, ni trouvé le moment te le dire._** Il décale légèrement son visage de mon coup pour me regarder dans les yeux, son visage posé à quelques centimètres du miens. **_Tu es tout ce que je trouve de plus de plus précieux à mes yeux Marinette... Je t'aime comme un dingue._** Me prenant de cours, ses douces lèvres viennent se poser lentement contre les miennes. Je manque aussitôt de m'écrouler par terre mais Adrien me retient fermement contre son torse musclé. Me laissant aller, je ferme lentement les yeux pour savourer un peu plus les sensations qui me parcourent de la tête aux pieds. Une vague de frissons me parcours le dos entier lorsqu'il coupe le baiser et se détache de moi. Le regard dans le vide, je me demande ce que je fais là, ce n'est pas possible, ça n'a pas pu m'arriver, pas à moi ! Adrien n'a pas pu m'embrasser ! Si ? Et comme pour confirmer mes doutes, celui-ci se presse une nouvelle fois contre moi et m'embrasse de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus passionnément. Entourant mes bras autour de son coup, je me laisse complètement aller à ses baisers jusqu'à ce qu'une voix aiguë ne vienne nous tirer de notre étreinte.

\- **_J'ai comme l'impression que nous avons raté quelque chose !_** Je me fige en entendant la voix d'Alya derrière moi, celle-ci se tient à quelque pas de nous, les bras croisés, le petits sourire en coins et, comme toujours, se petit air de journaliste prête à tenir le scoup su siècle dans le regard. Nino se tient plus en retrait juste derrière mon amie, c'est le grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'il lève son pouce vers le haut tout en observant Adrien qui me tient toujours dans ses bras. Je sens mon visage devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate et Alya poursuit sa plainte. **_Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails et pas de "mais" !_**

 ** _\- C'est une très longue histoire Alya, pour le moment nous devrions retourner en classe._** Je ne me croyais pas capable d'enchaîner une phrase sans bégayer mais si j'ai réussi, ma voix était même plus forte que ce que je ne pensais. Avec un sourire satisfait, je prends Adrien par la main et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de classe. Ce n'est que lorsque nos deux amis nous dépassent et entre dans la salle de classe, qu'il me stoppe et me demande.

- ** _Ma lady, vous n'avez pas vraiment répondu à ma demande..._** Il m'attire de nouveau vers lui et je lui souris immédiatement.

- ** _Moi aussi je t'aime mon chaton._** Je lui réponds avec une petite tapette sur le bout du nez et Alya nous interrompt de nouveau, en nous appelant encore une fois.

- ** _Dépêchez-vous on vous attend !_**

 ** _\- On arrive !_** Je lui crie tandis que nous entrons mains dans la main en classe, ce qui ne manque pas de choquer grand nombre d'élève, mais ça c'est une toute autre histoire...

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^, je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une autre fiction sur ce couple, tout dépendra si Dame Inspiration décide de toquer à ma porte. Bisous à tous !_**


End file.
